Recently, an LOS detection technology has attracted more and more attentions. In the field of flat-panel PC, a user expects to select an object on a screen of the flat-panel PC by LOS detection rather than his finger, so as to facilitate the operation thereof. Meanwhile, in the field of smart TV, for the channel switching and a power-off function when it is not in use, the LOS detection has aroused concern as a novel user interface for replacing a remote controller.
Usually, an existing LOS detection technology includes positioning a user's LOS by capturing an eyeball, but it is unable to position the LOS in an excellent manner. This is because the user's LOS may be adversely affected by such factors as a viewing angle and a viewing distance, apart from a deflection angle of the eyeball. Hence, it is impossible for the existing LOS detection technology to position the user's LOS accurately.